


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Boo Seungkwan Being an Idiot, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Denial of Feelings, Diva Boo Seungkwan, Dramedy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Glass Window, Inspired by Voltron: Legendary Defender, Lee Chan | Dino is a Little Shit, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Mecha, Near Death Experiences, Outer Space, Romantic Comedy, Space Stations, Work In Progress, frenemies to lovers, mentions of aliens, rescue romance, they're both bad at feelings, they're both idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804





	Untitled

**10:54 AM**

"Chan for cry out loud,you can't just-"

Chan interrupted Seungcheol by flipping off the older in annoyance,not caring that the older male hated when he did that."I can and will hyung."He declared,continuing before Seungcheol could get a chance to reply."And you can't make me."


End file.
